User blog:Bowserdude/Death Battle Rant: Bowser VS Ganondorf
Hoo boy, I haven't done one of these since Mega Man VS Astro Boy came out. But, then again, there haven't exactly been any Death Battles since then that I entirely disagree with. And then this came out. Believe me, I know Ben and Chad work hard on these things. But that doesn't excuse what happened here. Let's start with some positives about the video. First thing I wanna get out of the way is the animation. I know some people hate it, but it really wasn't that bad. It was just SO underwhelming compared to what we were expecting. Bowser VS Ganon has gotten to be one of the most requested Death Battles since the show started, and all we got was an incorrect episode that's not even 15 minutes long!? There's been episodes that Ben animated where the fight was longer than this one! I don't doubt that Donimation is a good animator, but this was just so disappointing. The analysis itself was pretty bad, I might add. The jokes were mostly just meh, and they left out a ton of stuff for Bowser. Anyways, it's time for what you really came here for: the results. I realize that you're probably sick of hearing this about the fight, but it was just so wrong in so many ways! I guess I'll just address the elephant in the room first: They did it. They actually fucking did it. They used the Holy Weapons Fallacy. I shouldn't need to say this, but that has been debunked so many times. Ganondorf is not killable by only Holy Weapons. He is simply weak to them. If Bowser rips Ganondorf apart, throws those parts into the sun, and the sun blows up, Ganon ain't coming back. And yes, Bowser could easily do all that. He simply outclasses Ganondorf so much in everything, expect possibly intelligence. It's honestly the same case as with Zelda. Ganondorf has shown little to no actual feats of strengh, speed, or durability, and those he has are far inferior to Bowser's. He's nearly stopped a speeding train. He caught and threw an iron cannonball several times bigger than himself. He survived falling into the sun, and has escape from a black hole. More than once. The worst part about the animation was that Bowser didn't even die. Wiz and Boomstick's argument against Dry Bowser in NSMB is completely invalid. The light was out in Dry Bowser's eyes, because that's what happens when a Dry Bones collapses. And then they reform. Bowser just didn't reform right away because it was a massive impact, and he would have taken longer to reform from it. And the only reason Bowser Jr. tossed him into the cauldron at the end wasn't t revive him, it was to regenerate his flesh. Really, the only thing Ganondorf could have even done to kill Bowser was to use the Sword of Sages, but a) Like Kratos, he might not have even used it, and b) There's no guarantee it would have even killed Bowser. And let me just point out that while Ganondorf could have formed a strategy against Bowser, Bowser's sheer ferocity wouldn't have given him much time, anyways. Not to mention that the Decaying Curse that Ganon used on Bowser wouldn't have even worked. When he used it on the Great Deku Tree in Ocarina of Time, he wasn't the one producing the spell. It was Queen Ghoma, who would have been eradicated by all of the defenses and bacteria in Bowser's body (we get to see them in BIS). The curse itself took place over several years, and Ganon never even used it in battle. Just once, on a tree unable to move out of the way. In the end, Bowser's arsenal and durability are simply too much for Ganondorf to handle. I guess Ganondorf should've gotten Koopowned! Also, I know it seems like I'm just being salty. Deal with it. Category:Blog posts